someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Bird
I've never bothered with creepy pasta and the like, the few that I know of I've dismissed as fake and made up. Tales of hacked game cartridges or haunted EXE files, strange figures in the dark and all that seems a bit too far fetched, meant as something entertaining rather than a tale of the truth. At the risk of sounding completely cliche, after seeing something like this for myself, I find a few of the stories a little more believeable. Lots are still nonsense though. Anyway, on with my story. Since I was little, I've always gone to carboots (weekend markets or yard sales) and bought various objects that caught my eye, in particular, games and musical instruments. So you can guess that I'm quite fond of Guitar Hero and the like. I've never really played one though, favouring real instruments. So one day, when I saw a box set, with the game and guitar controller being sold for peanuts, I jumped at the chance! After talking to them while fumbling with my money, I found out that they were hired to clear out buildings of objects by families that don't want to bother with all of the 'junk,' they then sell the objects on the carboot. They didn't give me any details on the house but they seemed very eager to get rid of the stuff they had, claiming they had no room for it. Meh, didn't bother me too much. I had Guitar Hero for the Playstation 2! Woo! I took the game home, booted it up and had a great time rocking out to the awesome songs on it. End of the first day. Had a great time on Guitar Hero, dreamt I was rocking out to the songs on a real stage. Woke up the following morning. I noticed that the guitar controller had moved a little from where it was before. I did leave it against the wall, so perhaps it slid. Meh! Picked it up, played Guitar Hero for a bit, then carried on with my day. When I came home later, I could swear that I heard something playing. I didn't leave the Playstation on again did I? Came upstairs and noticed that the controller had moved again. Strange, as I left it lying on my bed this time and the TV had been left on standby. It was late and I couldn't be bothered too much, so I switched it off, moved the controller again and went to sleep. I didn't have a chance to play today. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. "Huh? Wazzat?" I thought, half asleep. I had a quick look around the room in the dark, didn't really know what I was expecting to see. Just went back to sleep! The next day came and I didn't have to go out, so I stayed home and intended to play a little more Guitar Hero. There was something strange though. The last song I played had a higher score than the one I got the last time I played it. The song was called 'Life Wasted' by Pearl Jam. Hrm. Interesting? I wonder if I can beat this score! I played for most of the day, beating the old score and playing quite a few more songs. I left the controller on a table, left at a slight angle and then went to bed. Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap. The next day, I woke up. Sure enough, the controller had moved and the new songs I completed had a better score. 'Last Child' by Aerosmith and 'Laid to Rest' by Lamb of God. I'd already gone over various situations in my head and I was already certain that something was amiss. Someone was getting higher scores than me on only a few songs out of the ones I had played. 'Life Wasted' 'Last Child' 'Laid to Rest' It seemed like a message. I continued to play Guitar Hero, beating the scores on the songs whenever they appeared. Eventually, I was left with a message consisting of the names from the songs. Life Wasted, Last Child, Laid to Rest, Salvation, Heart Shaped Box, Message in a Bottle and Carry Me Home! I remembered seeing a heart shaped box on the table at the carboot when I bought my Guitar Hero game. I went back to the carboot at the next chance I had, and sure enough, I found the couple and they still had the heart shaped box. I bought it from them and I looked inside. Inside there was a small letter addressed to a lady. It apologized for causing the loss of their child and begged the lady for forgiveness. I took the letter to the person it was addressed to. I just told them I bought the box at the carboot as I liked it, then found what was inside. The lady read the message and teared up, thanking me. I came back home, I noticed that the controller moved once more. I opened Guitar Hero and noticed a new score on one more song. 'Free Bird' by Lynyrd Skynyrd. After that, the controller stopped moving, my scores stopped being beaten and everything seemed to be normal again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Original Story